Watching the Sun Rise and Go Down
Watching the Sun Rise and Go Down 'is the seventh episode of the first season and the 7th episode overall of 'Medical Hospital. Summary The interns have their first experience on call at the hospital, however, Olivia is at home resting due to her appendix being removed in the previous episode. Because of this and her incredible addiction to medicine, she keeps attempting to come into work and hide from the chief and Michelle, however they consistantly find her and tell her to go home. Meanwhile, Danielle goes to court with her husband regarding the rights to their home, the court case is extremely long and Danielle becomes increasingly worried that she will lose her house. Sarah has a case in which a woman named Maria Baxter has been in labour for over 12 hours and she has to monitor her, but because of her labour, she constantly thinks Maria is going to have the baby, but then she doesn't. Christina and Stephen have a case with Jonny Parker, a man who has a very poor heart and needs a transplant, but unfortunately he isn't at the top of the list, and is coming in for a regular check-up. Danielle's court case with her husband takes a turn for the worst and her husband ends up winning the case, leaving Danielle without a home. Because of this, she asks Sarah, Stephen and Christina if she can move into their apartment, which they reluctantly accept, making the already crammed apartment even more crammed. Chris spends his day in the pit, and nothing actually happens and he is left doing hardly anything all day, much to his annoyance. Richard and Jennifer continue to have a rocky relationship. Sarah meets Jonny and they seem to get on well, he flirts with her which she likes as she hasn't had a boyfriend for a while. Christina and Stephen notice that she is getting to know Jonny too much, and when they tell her, she storms off in anger. Sarah storms to her patients room, Maria, after being paged and it is learned that she is finally having her baby and she assists Danielle in delivering the baby, but it is learned that she needs a C-section, and that is successful. Stephen talks to Sarah about their confrontation about Jonny and he tells her he is just worried that he will die and she will be left alone. She tells him not to worry and that they won't have a romantic relationship anyway. Jonny leaves the hospital, still on the waiting list. Cast Main Cast *Sarah Wilson as Dr. Christina Roberts *Anna So as Dr. Olivia Chang *Kaley Casper as Dr. Sarah Murphy *David Clark as Dr. Chris Scott *Alex Webber as Dr. Stephen Griffin *Callie Van Heide as Dr. Michelle Grey *Jackson O'Reilly as Dr. Douglas Washington *Miranda Eversfield as Dr. Danielle Simms *Derek Adams as Dr. Patrick Ward *Patrick Henderson as Dr. Richard Green Guest Cast *Kate Senford as Jennifer Shepherd *Daniel Adderson as Jonny Parker *Hannah Barrett as Maria Baxter Trivia *This episode garnered 6.18 million viewers and a 2.8 rating in the 18-49 demographic, an increase of 4 percent from the previous episode.